Aircraft often have a health monitoring system to assist in determining faults in the aircraft. A health monitoring system may collect various aircraft data for any irregularities or other signs of a fault or problem with the aircraft. While health monitoring systems for aircraft generally perform well in detecting certain faults, it may be desired to further improve health monitoring systems and methods for determining faults in aircraft, for example that further improve accuracy and/or speed of the fault determinations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for determining faults in aircraft, for example that potentially further improves accuracy and/or speed of the fault determinations. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such determining of faults in aircraft. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such determining of faults in aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.